


Tea Time Fun!

by MakoSky22



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, balty likes it rough boiii, guess the peeping tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: Balthus offered a to show Byleth a good time as the latter poured him some more tea. Byleth accepts.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Tea Time Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya like this smut, dirty birdies.

"If ya want I can give ya a free showin' of the Grappler King's full abilities, Professor." And the King of Grappling gave Byleth a full shot of his leaking fat cock hanging out of his pants.

"..." The teapot's snout missed the cup and the freshly brewed ginger tea poured spilled onto the table as Byleth looked blankly at Balthus. The pot soon ran out, then tossed aside along with the treats, the professor sitting atop the table in front of the beefy man. 

"Sure, why not."

"Spread those legs of yours, teach! I've seen you squattin' with the Fraldarius kid!" Balthus barked as he piledrived into Byleth's sopping hole, his balls slapping loudly against the younger's plump ass. Byleth cried as his legs were pushed towards his chest that he was practically folded in half on the table. The man was fucked stupid as he could only moan unintelligible words out of his cum and drool soaked lips. All he could recognize was that he would need reviving after this life threatening dick down.

"Ohh mah Sothis, _nngh_! Fug me, _ah_!" He groaned as he scratched at the table cover. He whined desperately when Balthus pulled out leaving his hole gaping and pulsing with need. " _Why_? Put I baaaack! Fuck my asspussy hard!"

Balthus smirked as he grabbed Byleth's waist to flip him, front body laid against the cool temperature of the tea time table, though he felt his mind get splashed with ice cold water as he looked into the bushed. His teal eyes widened as they locked eyes with that of the third party watching the two.

Before he could act Balthus slammed back into him pulling a surprised yell out of him. Byleth insides welcomed the burn of the thick cock as it rubbed deliciously against his prostate making his head to drop on the table and cooing in delight. "Ohhh goddess, shiiiit."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, pal! Now hold on to somethin'!" His hands grabbed ahold of the professor's slim waist and yanks the man on his cock. "Hoo-boy! You make a perfect cocksleave, babe! Who knew I'd be fucking some teacher pussy if I came to the surface."

Balthus fucked himself into Byleth hard as the younger man gasped and breathed heavily into his arms, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he moaned like a bitch dog in heat and pushed his ass back against the bigger man's pelvis. His ass twitched wildly as the thrusts into him grew strong enough that the table creaked on the stone paved ground and rattled loudly along with the tears of the table fabric in his hands. " _Ah_ , fuck! My ass! Destroy it please!"

"With pleasure, bitchlet!" 

'Bitchlet' was delivered with a harsh slap on his ass that had him throwing his head back as his cock sprayed cum on the table as he cried out in euphoric agony. Balthus grunted at the tightening on his cock groaned. His cock emptied itself into Byleth, cum overflowing the hole and dripping onto the ground below. He pulled outta Byleth letting his dick nestle between two round cheeks, one branded by a huge handprint. Balthus exhaled petting Byleth's head as his fingers ran through his teal hair."Phew boy, that was quite the tea time professor. Invite me more often, eh?"

Byleth looked weakly at the bush a distance away. The person was still there, holding their flaccid cock in their gloved hands as they rove their blue eyes over their dear professor's debauched form.

Next tea time. Come December.


End file.
